


See How Deep the Bullet Lies

by nattraven



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/F, Female! Oskar von Reuenthal, Female! Wolfgang Mittermeyer, Genderbending, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattraven/pseuds/nattraven
Summary: 米达麦亚代表美德，而罗严塔尔一心想看这美德崩塌。性转双璧。





	See How Deep the Bullet Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [See How Deep the Bullet Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195807) by [apersea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apersea/pseuds/apersea). 



“来干一杯，”罗严塔尔举起酒杯，“为我今日恢复单身。”

“哦。”米达麦亚叹了口气。她并不真的相信罗严塔尔，但仍然举杯碰了碰罗严塔尔的杯子，“是那个外交官？”

“对，就他。可笑的家伙。走之前威胁我。”罗严塔尔笑起来，“还管我叫妓女。”

那让米达麦亚皱眉，她浓密、美丽的眉毛纠在一起。“那是错的，我不明白为什么有些男人会这样侮辱女人。”

米达麦亚总是这样。有时候，罗严塔尔恨不得把她切开，看看她脑袋里装的都是什么，或许这样才能理解她为什么说得出这种话。毫无疑问，这当然和所有的天真一样讨人喜欢，和组成米达麦亚的大部分东西一样讨人喜欢。“难道你不觉得他们说得对？”罗严塔尔好笑地说，“我确实随心所欲抛弃他们。你明明知道。”

米达麦亚摇摇头，然后她叹了口气。“或许吧。”她一只手在桌上握成拳头，“但他们没有权力那样说你。男人总是在做这样的事。”

“是的，但是米达麦亚，”罗严塔尔说，“你现在该知道了，男人和女人是一样的。我们都有可能会做出可怕的事。”

“的确。”米达麦亚不太坚定地同意了，“但我觉得没有那么简单。做一件坏事并不会让你立刻变成坏人。”

“好吧。”罗严塔尔重新倒满两人的杯子，避开了米达麦亚的目光，“我猜你对此一清二楚，毕竟，你是那个有人在家等着的，我可不是。”

米达麦亚对此没什么反应。这不是罗严塔尔第一回试图激怒她。在米达麦亚意识到罗严塔尔根本不在乎什么道德污点的时候，这就不管用了。

罗严塔尔一口喝完杯子里的酒，舔了舔嘴唇。

当然，她有别的东西要在乎。

面前人脸颊红润，整张脸因为威士忌变得绯红，嘴唇小巧，一如既往可爱而诱人。米达麦亚的发髻现在有些松散了，柔软的小卷勾勒出她的面孔。像这样，她看上去更年轻，就像她们最初相遇时的那样。好一幅美德的肖像。

而罗严塔尔想看她崩溃。

“送我回房间，米达麦亚。”她要求，几乎是在命令。米达麦亚有些惊讶，困惑地看着她。“我有点晕。”她撒谎道。米达麦亚肯定能一眼看穿。

但是她仍然站起身，伸出一条手臂支撑起罗严塔尔。她其实不需要，但仍然握住了那只手臂。有意无意地，她握紧指尖，感受米达麦亚小臂上的肌肉。后者另一只手放在了罗严塔尔的那只手上，算是默许了。真的，那就是罗严塔尔需要的一切了。

她们离开酒吧。伊谢尔伦总是充满活力，但眼下，午夜时分，罗严塔尔却希望能有一条黑暗、空旷的街道。她们走到离灯光够远的地方，一片开阔地，罗严塔尔就迫不及待地将米达麦亚推到最近的墙上，亲吻她。

米达麦亚没有挣扎。她从来不。相反的，她急切地吻了回去，唇舌柔软。罗严塔尔的一条腿挤进米达麦亚的两腿之间，后者利用罗严塔尔的身高，不甘示弱地又压回去。那轻柔的压力足以令罗严塔尔喘息，但那喘息声很快被米达麦亚吞下。

她轻车熟路地解开了一点米达麦亚的制服，刚刚好够她在衬衫下探进一只手。米达麦亚的腹部柔软而温暖，她继续向上，直到她握住米达麦亚一边的胸脯，隔着内衣的布料，她能感到硬起来的乳头。

罗严塔尔伸出拇指按了下去。“我有没有说过，”她满意地说，“我有多喜欢碰你这里？”

对这举动，米达麦亚报以呻吟，罗严塔尔张开口亲吻了她。小小的、结实的手握住了罗严塔尔的腰，把她拉得更近，更近。

在这样的时刻，罗严塔尔才觉得自己能通彻又反常地理解米达麦亚。她那么想看米达麦亚脸红着喘息，那仅仅是因为，在不同情况下，米达麦亚总是那么难搞。罗严塔尔知道见好就收的道理，而现在她得到的是手掌下的柔嫩皮肤，抵着她的紧实大腿，一张潮湿、温暖的嘴，以及，不管怎么说，情欲，既是米达麦亚的弱点也是她的弱点。

脚步声让她俩顿时停住了。罗严塔尔从亲吻中稍稍分开，端详起米达麦亚的面孔：她双眼大睁，眉毛挑起。她们等待着，倾听着。随着脚步声越来越远，罗严塔尔又开始吻她。

米达麦亚结束了这个吻，拉开了距离。“罗严塔尔。”她的双手仍然放在罗严塔尔的腰上，呼吸急促，“这不合适。”

“现在不合适了吗？”罗严塔尔逗她，唇与唇几乎又要碰在一起。

“会被看到的。”

罗严塔尔几乎，差一点，就要问她，她是否想被看到。罗严塔尔的预感可能是正确的，但她今晚已经用了足够多的好运气。这就是和米达麦亚的相处之道：了解米达麦亚给自己设下的限制，稍稍跨过一点，让她有些紧张，但并不会更多了。

“那我们回你的房间？还是我的？”

这句话终于让米达麦亚推开了她。“晚安，罗严塔尔。”她迅速整了整衣服，又说，“我想你不需要我帮忙才能站起来了。”

罗严塔尔不禁咧嘴。米达麦亚有些责难地看了她最后一眼，从墙和罗严塔尔之间的那点空间里走出来，大步迈进了空空的走廊。

罗严塔尔看着她离去，自顾自低声笑起来。她长出了口气，靠在刚才米达麦亚所在的地方。她想起米达麦亚的味道和热度，后者如何在自己的亲吻和抚摸下融化，而罗严塔尔毫无疑问地确信，她会回来要更多的。

**Author's Note:**

> 标题出自Kate Bush 的歌曲 Running Up That Hill，Placebo也有风格不同的翻唱。歌词也非常双璧：“You don't want to hurt me（你无意伤害我）/But see how deep the bullet lies.（但看那子弹嵌得多深）”


End file.
